


Brocade

by Elensule



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Corsetry, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Kinktober day 4, posting late.Garak gives Julian a gift.Prompt: Corset





	Brocade

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my post for Day 4. Prompt was 'corset'. What could be more perfect?
> 
> Once again, not beta'd. Not significantly proofread. That being said... Wow. Ever stumble on a kink and be like 'oh, that's a thing, I guess I'll write it... Holy shit that's hot! What the hell!?!"
> 
> No? Just me?
> 
> Oh well. Enjoy!

_It_ sat on the bed, taunting him. Julian had never been particularly body shy; on the contrary, he’d always known his athletic build made him a looker. Still, this was something else. Something different. 

“If you aren’t certain, my dear, we can certainly do something else.” Garak spoke warmly from behind him, placing cool hands on Julian’s hips. “After all, as lovely as this would look on you, I would not want to make you uncomfortable.”

Julian leaned back against Garak, his lover’s firm chest supporting him easily. “I _do_ want to,” he said, realizing he wasn’t even lying. The fabric was beautiful. A copper brocade stitched on a deep green satin, with copper and green ribbon. He knew without trying that it would compliment his skin tone perfectly. Garak knew very well what would compliment him. Every stitch was hand placed, every rivet set with intention. No one had given him a gift this thoughtful before.

"Let me?" His voice was low, and Julian knew he could say no. He could turn him down, and walk away, and they would have dinner like none of this ever happened. He looked again at the beautiful gift lying there for him on the bed. Garak’s love, given form. He nodded.

Garak was gentle, drawing Julian’s loose off duty top over his head and urging him to step out of his pants as he pushed them down his hips. Every slide of his fingers left Julian feeling adrift, like if he closed his eyes he could just float away. 

The scales on Garak’s hands were softer than Julian expected; they always were, no matter how often they did this. They never caught on Julian’s skin, but on a day like today when he was freshly depilated, they felt smoother than the silken stockings that he rolled up Julian’s legs. The deep green silk fastened with copper ribbons at his thighs. 

Garak worked in a reverent silence. The next item was a pair of silken panties that he eased over Julian’s hips. If anyone had told Julian when he was in the Academy that one day he’d allow a Cardassian to dress him like this, he’d have laughed them out of the room. Now he simply set his hands on Garak’s shoulders for balance as his lover pulled the high cut briefs snugly over his ass.

“Arms up.” The order came almost as an afterthought when Garak stepped back to the bed. He returned to Julian’s side as the human held his arms up and out. The boning of the corset was even colder than Garak’s hands, noticeable through the chilly fabric. The room was warm, of course. Garak’s quarters always were. Julian closed his eyes and let Garak’s touch anchor him to the station. Every pull of the ribbons closed the corset a bit more tightly, drew Julian deeper into Garak’s hold. A tractor beam inexorably drawing him down.

Finally the garters clipped to the stockings, securing them to the corset and completing the look. Julian opened his eyes as Garak released him and stepped backward. 

“You are beautiful,” Garak said earnestly as he took him in.

Julian smiled, and believed him.


End file.
